


I'll be your saviour, steadfast and true

by sal_paradise



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Team as Family, featuring baby! peter quill, kragdu if you squint, peter and gamora are not the only ones with a unspoken thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_paradise/pseuds/sal_paradise
Summary: An early look at Kraglin's and Yondu's  relationship.  ilovekragdu asked for "gimme almost dying kraglin and how he got  that huge head scar"when a mission  goes wrong- yondu is left to deal with fallout. let's just say Peter and Gamora aren't the only ones with a unspoken thing





	I'll be your saviour, steadfast and true

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be your savior, steadfast and true  
> I'll come to your emotional rescue~ "Emotional Rescue" - The Rolling Stones
> 
> a little space pirate hurt/comfort between a captain and his first mate featuring little! peter
> 
> i love my grouchy space dad and his cutie first mate

 

 

It was the Kree.

It was always the fucking Kree as far as Yondu was concerned.

You couldn't throw a goddamn rock without hitting at least three of them on any given planet...Dirty good for nothin’ bastards, and that was coming from Yondu.

 

It was supposed to be a simple extraction, precious gems and credits were on the line.

Enough to keep Yondu’s pack of Ravagers happy for a while.Yondu would never admit it out loud, but he hated having his men unhappy. He needed better work, more steady work, but being the asshole he was he had gone and pissed off the man who had freed him and given him his life back-Stakar; but Yondu was a greedy bastard, no point denying it so he had formed his own rag tag bunch of outlaws and soon was swooping around the galaxy causing chaos .

 

“Kraglin! Hurry the fuck up!” Yondu roared over his shoulder as he ducked and dodged a blast beam that was aimed for is head.

The Kree had them on the run, dipping and diving out of narrow alleys with a handful of their men in pursuit.

“Aye cap’n!” came his reply as they rounded a corner Yondu’s first mate was his shadow mimicking his foot falls, keeping time with the Ravager captain.The mission had gone successful, hell maybe it was too easy… but all they needed was to be recognized when they were getting a victory drink.

 

Kraglin had argued against him, told him they should quit while they were ahead, enjoy a drink of piss booze back on the safety of the ship, but Yondu had felt cocky as he argued they would blend right in with all the other outlaws; they had... at first.

 

“Come on Krags live a little!” Yondu cried as he passed his first mate a drink. Kraglin sighed- there was no point arguin’ -the captain had made up his mind.

 

It hadn’t taken long for word to get around that something had happened, and soon the celebratory of the bar turned sour as more and more eyes turned towards Yondu and Kraglin.

 

It had only taken one Kree soldier to approach, to prod a little too hard.Harsh words to turn to shoves, shouts and the Yaka Arrow had come out to play when the Kree had asked what 

“self respecting captain ran around with  a Xandarian as their first mates?”

 

Yondu had scowled and there had been a low long whistle that seemed to vibrate the air around them, Kraglin watched  still in awe after all these years, the calm before the storm… then time resumed- Yondu let out a sharp whistle, the Kree soldier was dead, his lifeless body hitting the table before smashing into the ground like a lifeless sack of shit. No one spoke about his first mate. No one.

Chaos had ensued.

 

Before they knew it they were both out the door, Kree in pursuit. Yondu couldn’t help but think as he ran, despite himself how lucky he was that the boy had stayed back on the ship.

 

Peter.

 

The one thing had ya asked Yondu a couple of years ago if he expected to happen was that he would have a small Terran boy living in his ship- well he would have laughed in yer face.

 

Peter Quill, 10 years old, all lanky arms and strawberry blond red hair.Peter had been an acquisition he had ended up with after a job went sideways; Yondu  was to deliver children for a hefty sum, but it had started to not feel right- eventually his suspicions were confirmed- he cursed himself for not realizing it earlier. So Yondu did what every great Ravager before him had done: he lied, cheated and played dirty- the kid had not gone to his destination. Yondu was no fool. He could smell a liar-even if it took him some time.

 

So he had snapped his deal  and kept the boy with the pretext that he was good for thieving, he could fit into small places- tiny hands- and could even fit in air vents. Though a part of him cared for the boy he had to ensure that Peter had to earn his place. No one got a free pass; So Peter learned quick,he was a scrappy little fire starter and as a result he had proved he had a place among the stars and Yondu’s crew.

Little Star Lord.

 Not so little was Yondu’s first mate Kraglin Obfonteri. No, the former Xandarian slave was all sinew and lean muscle, his boyish charm had been eaten away by his hash early life. Though Yondu could see some of it when he let his guard down, in his smile, in his bark of laughter; he had been loyal to Yondu since his rescue, a brave fighter who had not known freedom till Yondu  had given it to him. A force to be reckoned with- the boy was currently laying siege to several Kree single handed  as they trying to fight their way out of this tough spot. They had hit a rough patch and taken a wrong turn as they attempted to get back to the ship

 

“ Tullk! Tullk you bastard!” Yondu yelled into his communicator “where the fuck are you? Where the fuck is the ship? We need your goddamn help down here!”

“ Aye Captain we hear ya loud and clear!” Tullk replied “ You’re about five minutes away! We’ll be ready to receive ya!”

Yondu could hear his own harsh panting mix with Kraglin’s as they skirted around another Kree soldier- sweat poured down their face.

“ See to it that ya do!” Yondu spat. He gave another shuddering whistle that impaled two Kree soldiers at once as Kraglin booted a Kree down and broke his neck with a we'll placed heel.

 

“Cap’n” I think we ‘ade a dent” he huffed.

 “ Good job Kraglin we've got the bastards on the ropes. Don’t let up” Yondu replied.

Kraglin laughed, his silver capped teeth gleaming, a manic glee in his stance. “Yes sire.”

Yondu and Kraglin took another sharp left into an alley and came to an abrupt halt.

Dead end.

“Mother of fu-” Yondu growled “Tullk what in the name of Flark! Are we ‘posed to go! It’s a dead end!” Yondu roared.

“ Up the wall Captain! You ain’t far!”Tullk replied.

 Kraglin nudged his captain to the fire escape ladder in the corner. Up it was.

“You first Capt’n” Kraglin managed “i’ll hold them off.”

 Yondu hesitated- but a nod from his first mate was all it took, he started up the ladder he made it to the first landing when the Kree caught up with them.“There they are trapped like rats!” a soldier cried.

 

Kraglin didn’t give him time for small talk, a gifted fighter with both blade and blaster, he had already thrown himself into the air and onto the Kree, blade slashing through the air; as he stabbed into his opponent's neck. The Kree crumpled, dead.There was a moment of hesitation from the soldiers before Yondu’s arrow joined the fray, the soldiers kept coming- it seemed like an endless supply but Yondu and Kraglin knew each other so well their movements weaved together the Yaka protecting Kraglin’s back as the first mate grappled with enemy.

 

It seemed to be going to their way, until Kraglin misstepped the exhaustion starting to catch up with him and that was all it took. A knee flew into the Xandarian’s stomach winding him, he lost his balance falling to one knee and the Kree were on top of him, punching and beating him, blades gleaming.

“Kraglin!” Yondu shouted giving a hard whistle and the Yaka skewered three men at once -he was so preoccupied with making these men pay he didn't notice until a voice called out.

“That’s quite enough Yondu Udonta.”

 Yondu turned to the voice that had called him and felt his stomach drop.There in the burly arms of a Kree captain was Kraglin pinned by the throat like a morsel of meat, sharp claws gleamed dangerously at his throat.

His first mate didn’t look good, his clothes were slashed and bloody, blue Xandarian blood oozed out of open wounds, ugly bruises were snaking their way up his throat and he could tell one of his legs was bent the wrong way. His first mate’s gaze was starting to look groggy.

Yondu didn't flinch.

“Come on down Yondu Udonta if you want your first mate alive.”

“Cap’n don’t just get out leave me-”

“Shut yer mouth boy” Yondu growled as he descended the ladder.

“So it is you.” the voice of the Kree boomed out as he moved closer to Yondu.“The legendary Kree battle slave turned Ravager Yondu Udonta.”

“In the flesh.” Yondu snarled

“I've heard so much about you.” the Kree all but purred “the honour is all mine.”

“Well it ain't mine look.- as much as I Enjoy meetin a fan I'm gonna be cuttin’ our time short, I'll be takin’ my first mate and shovin’ off.”

 

The Kree let out a bark of laughter. That was like nails on the chalkboard to Yondu. The Kree captain motioned to his guard who put a hard squeeze on the Xandarian who despite himself let out a pained wheeze.

“You're not making any calls around here Udonta, unless you want your pretty boy first mate to be given back to you in one piece.” The guard holding Kraglin gave him a rough shake for good measure. Which made him grimace.

“I see you attract the same types of people Udonta” the guard holding Kraglin remarked as he manhandled the first mate like a rabid dog, tearing his collar and revealing the first mate's chain link like tattoos around his neck.

 

“Once a slave always a slave.” the Kree spat “wouldn't be so hard to break you back into old habits.” His eyes were fixed in yondu.

 

Despite himself Yondu felt a spark of fear run down his spine: he hated how unbidden old memories rushed in even after all these years-  _ he couldn't- no he wouldn't go back to that life!- he- _

 

“Shut up!” Kraglin snarled with with venom that surprised Yondu.“Don't talk about Cap’n like ‘hat!” he barred his teeth in a growl 

 

“Well, Well look at the tongue on the first mate!” The guard pinning Kraglin chimed in ”So loyal. So...stupid.”

“What can you expect look at his Captain!” the blue skinned Kree chirped.

 

The men broke into boisterous laughter that grated on Yondu’s nerves.“ Don't worry puppy no one will hurt your stupid Captain” the Kree cooed leaning in to pet Kraglin’s face like a disobedient pet.

 

Mistake.

 Kraglin was no slouch- he lashed out sinking his teeth into the offending hand biting down deeply as the Kree shrieked in pain.

Yondu couldn't help but laugh. “That's the way boy!”.

 

But the victory was short lived as the Kree forcefully yanked Kraglin off his hand. His teeth gleaming with blue blood. He spat on Kraglin gripping him by the throat and lifting him of the ground.

Yondu froze.

 

Despite himself a small whimper emerged from Kraglin as he clawed at his throat and his quickly fading air.  Yondu knew, any weakness any sympathy and Kraglin was as good as dead. The Kree would take the greatest joy in seeing him suffer.

 

“Well Well. Nice prize ya got boys! I see my boy wasn't fast enough eh?”

 

Kraglin was silent. Stoic in his enemy's grip.

 

“Don't play dumb -he's valuable to you. He's your first mate.”

 

“Oh you gentlemen think that Kraglin Can't handle himself. You're in for a surprise.”

 

“Udonta don't be stupid your precious Xandarian may be quick but he can't escape. Surrender the bounty and we will let you go. You have our word.”

 

“ Oh you will will you? The word of a Kree don't mean shit” Yondu spat.Beside him the Yaka stirred to life “now if you don't mind we'll be leaving with my first mate, our bounty and I.”

 

“Try it, you maybe fast but are you fast enough to avoid your first mates throat being flayed open?”

Yondu locked eyes with his first mate.

Kraglin nodded.

Yondu did too.

The Yaka buzzed by his ear ready for action.Yondu could sense the Kree sneaking up from behind him.

Yondu’s wrist communicator buzzed.

It was time.

“I may not be fast enough, and Kraglin may not be fast enough but that doesn't mean my men aren't.”Yondu let out a shrill whistle as a signal, as his ship crested over the alley, guns blazing, taking down the Kree like paper soldiers.

 

Yondu ducked for cover as the Yaka swiftly took out the hidden assassins. The Yaka flew back around and towards Kraglin’s assailant who had managed to hang on to his first mate and not get hit.

Of all the dumb luck.

The Yaka picked up speed ready to deliver the killing blow but the Kree  was ready, fingers still poised at Kraglin’s throat.

“Fast but not enough Udonta”  he smiled his claws piercing the tender skin of his neck when...Kraglin made a rash decision with a blast burst of energy Kraglin kicked out at his assailant. 

 

“Still fight in you boy hmm? Well I wanna see the life drain from your eyes.”He held Kraglin steady but was surprised when the Xandarian grinned.

“I could say the same to you.”

 

The Yaka burst in from the the left. Catching the Kree by surprise impaling him in the throat.

 

Time froze.

 Yondu watched several things at once he watch the massive body of the Kree soldier waiver as the life left it, he watched the Yaka pierce through the Kree neck and he watched as its body  in the throes of death had it final revenge, sharp nails raking across tender Xandarian neck but upwards as the body collapsed. Sharp nails slicing smoothly into the flesh of his first mate’s forehead sending out a spray of royal blue Xandarian blood.

 

Time seemed to standstill as he watched his first mate hit the ground. He was aware that the Kree were fleeing, including the Captain. Yondu no longer cared- he was aware that his ship was nearby and the exhaustion of the night began to catch up with him- as  his knees  almost buckled. Before he knew it he was in motion, rushing to where his first mate had fallen and lay unmoving.

 

Yondu screeched to a halt as he reached the boys side. He lay almost comically close to the Kree in a half embrace but that was the last thing on Yondu's mind. He felt ill, a pool of blue blood surrounded his fallen first mate like a ghastly halo.

Yondu could do nothing but stare, the boy lay as still as death. Pale, bloody and twisted- chewed up and spit out.

 

Yondu fell to his knees hand slowly reaching out to grasp at his partner, trembling hand feeling for any of life.

Slowly he felt the tiniest pulse respond to his touch, the boy's chest rising so slightly,  he could have blinked and missed it.

He was alive.

Yondu let out a relieved huff.

“Kraglin, Kraglin boy wake up.”

He laid a gentle hand on his shoulder trying to rouse him.

Nothing.

“Boy I need ya to wake the hell up, show me yer okay.” He pushed a little harder then he knew he should but he needed…

There was the smallest of moans.

“C-capt-?”Came a reply.

 Yondu felt himself sigh with relief. Despite everything.

“Yeah boy it's me, you did good kid.”

Kraglin Slowly opened his pale blue eyes.“c-ccaptain I can't see.”

 

It was then Yondu realized that blue Xandarian blood was running into his eyes blinding him.“Hold on my boy.” 

“Am I dying?” Kraglin managed after a minute.

 Yondu was surprised by how calm he sounded- he was lost for words.

“ Naw boy you ‘ll be-”

Yondu couldn’t finish, instead he linked his blue hand with Kraglin’s pale one which was cold and lifeless to the touch.

 

Comfort did not come easy to Yondu, it was something he had been deprived of and often surprised himself with when he was able to display it naturally. Peter had in many ways forced him and brought out these basic instincts for some form of kindness in him.

 

Yondu swallowed thickly, his first mate was not well, he was not stupid; he was shivering with cold, his body wracked with shudders, blood still pooling from the wound, Yondu had been frozen unsure what to do, but his first mates shuddering gasps for air stirred him into action.

 

“Tullk” he snarled into his comm “ you better be damn well turnin’ that ship around as fast as your skinny ass can manage I need you down here now.”

 

“Captain?”

 “ Kraglin is injured, prep the med bay. We’ll be waitin’ for you.”

Yondu turned back to his first mate reaching out gently “Krags? Help is on the way boy but I need ya to stay with me alright?”

The smallest of squeezes on his hand told him he had heard.

“I’m gonna move ya boy, I’m sorry fer… everything.”

Slowly Yondu hooked his hands under his first mate’s arms and tried to get him sitting up, positioning him between his outstretched legs and leaning him against his chest. He couldn’t help but wince when Kraglin yipped like a beaten animal and drew in on himself.

“Sorry, my boy sorry.”

The effort had left his first mate panting, shaking and sweating as Kraglin leaned back into Yondu’s hold.

 

“ Stay with me boy, I need ya to stay awake ‘right?”. The Centaurian fumbled with his other hand to loosen the scarf tied around his neck, and with a tenderness not often seen, he wiped some of the crusting blood away from his Kraglin’s eye. The wounds were still seeping blood, leaking down his first mates face like war paint- the wounds were deep, skin flaying back from where the talons had cruelly clawed his face. Yondu’s hands were stained with his first mates blood, he realized as he proceeded to tie the scarf around the facial wound.

 

“Cap’n?” came the quiet voice again.

“Mmm?”

“I’m dyin’ I-” “I d-don’t wanna die.” Yondu was surprised by the certainty of his tone “ -sides P-peter still owes me.”

“Owes you what boy?”

“ Owes m-me. The end.of  ‘is story about the man who dressed as a-”.his voice dropped off as his body slumped against Yondu.

 

“Kraglin?! Yondu felt suddenly frantic he felt for the weak pulse to find it still there as he shook gently at his first mate.“Come on Kraglin I need ya to stay with me, you can have anything ya want but I need ya with me, I 'll steal ya any trinket, get ya drinks, hell I'll even get us any lady ya have yer eyes on- tell them you're a goddamn war hero. Ladies love scars.”

 

He was babbling he knew this, but if it kept his first mate with him he would.

Kraglin made an amused sound “s’alright. Captain I'll try.”

As Yondu sat there in his first mates blood he gently applied  pressure with one hand and soothed with other- when his communicator buzzed.

 

“Captain get ready we're comin in for a landing.”

“

Bout damn time” he growled “hurry  up, he's fading fast.”

Xxxx

 

Peter knew something was wrong. The Ravagers were bustling around him virtually ignoring him. Yondu and Kraglin were still not back. Yondu had called them a short time ago saying they needed help.

Peter approached Tullk one of the nicer Ravagers as the ship started to descend.

“Tullk what's wrong? Where's Yondu and Kraglin?”

 Peter could see the fear in the Ravager eyes as he ruffled Peter's hair.

“Nuthin kid. One of them got a bit banged up is all. They'll be right as rain don't you worry.”

Peter bit his lip in concern but said no more as the ship began to lower its ramp.Tullk and Gef. Hustled out; blasters raised.

Peter hovered near the ship's entrance the concern growing.

Halfnut a longhaired wildman pat Peter's shoulder “Back up kid they're coming” 

 

Peter ducked behind the other Ravager as Gef came back into view by his side Yondu was barking orders and Peter felt some of the growing fear ease.  It was short lived however as shortly behind  them Gef was stretcher bearing the prone form of Kraglin.

Peter froze terror rushing in on him as the captain's first mate was hustled by, he hung limply on the stretcher half his face wrapped in what appeared to be Yondu’s scarf, he was a mess of Xandarian blue blood- it stained his clothes his face and a good portion of Yondu too.

 

“Is Doc ready? Yondu barked as he led them down the hall.

“Yes captain.”

“Good I-”

“Yondu!” a frantic call came and the last person Yondu wanted to see at that moment came bouncing frantically after him.

 

Peter, looked a frazzled mess as he ran to the captain. He stopped short probably from giving Yondu a hug. It took some restraint for Yondu to stop himself too…His men were watching

 

Yondu what happened-what wrong with Kraglin?”

 

His little fist shook anxiously at his side.Yondu knew he was trying to be tough, as the last two years had taught him to be but he could also  see the tears brimming in his eyes.Despite everything that Peter had been through in the last two years, He had still managed to bond with some off the crew- those that gave him a bit of a break ...those like Kraglin. 

 

Peter latched on a little harder still because Kraglin looked the most human. But that aside, Kraglin was able to understand what the boy had lost, with the death of his mother he had no one in the world- Kraglin understood that as did most of the ravagers, unlike them he also knew Peter was a child, a child who needed support and someone even if it was just one person in his corner. It was the make or break that could keep someone alive.  Yondu was sure that his first mate didn't even know what he was doing was so important to the Terran but every time he indulged Peter in his music, or his bizarre Terra references or even taught him how something worked, he was acknowledging him and giving him a place to belong.

 

“Yondu?” came the little voice again “ what’s wrong with Kraglin?” How the flark did you tell a kid that your first mate almost got his face clawed off and you weren’t sure he was going to make it through the night?

“ He’s hurt kid.” Yondu managed.

 

‘How bad?” Peter asked his voice cracking in distress “ how bad Yondu?” without even realizing it, he had grasped desperately at the Captain’s jacket- any other time Yondu would have snapped at him about keeping his paws off what didn’t belong to him...but not tonight.

 

“I dunno kid” he replied  “I just don’t know.” he ruffled his hair, and left Peter with Gef, before rushing back to the med bay.

 

XxxX

Yondu hated the med bay, nothing good ever happened there. 

This was a prime example.

His first mate was was splayed out on the table, they were cutting him out of his Ravager red jumper while another set up a breathing apparatus while a third  was reviewing his vitals.

 

Yondu noticed that his readings were erratic, he froze .

“How’s he doing?” Yondu asked.

No response.

“ I said-

One assistant called  in reply“ he’s holding steady. Just barely.”

 A nasty squirming tension was working it’s way up Yondu’s spine “Doc, how is he?” Yondu managed after he tried to find his voice.

Doc, a small purple reptile like creature shook his head “ It's too early to say Captain. I hate to tell ya, but we lost him briefly in the time you were talkin’ to the boy. His body is under a lot of stress… to be honest the fact he’s lasted this long- your first mate’s a fighter that’s for sure...he has several broken ribs and a punctured lung, when they fell on him. He has some nasty cuts and bruises but what most problematic is that head wound, what was it done by?”

 

“ Kree claws” Yondu rasped out.

His eyes were stuck on his first mate as they wiped away his blood matted skin to the molted bruised skin beneath. Doc let out a high pitched whistle “ that is a nasty wound Captain I'll see what we can do.”

 

“ You better” Yondu managed trying to seem threatening.

 

“ But captain you're no use here, we need to do our job and you need to do yours.”Before Yondu knew he found himself outside the medical room. The situation out of his control.He sighed. All he could do was wait.

 

Xxxx

Yondu wasn't sure how much time had passed. It had felt like years since they had pushed him out of the room.

He didn't want to see anyone, he needed space- his men wisely kept themselves and Peter away from the room. Until at last Doc came and fetched him

Yondu was silent  and on his feet in a second. Doc was smeared with blood and looked exhausted.

“Well?”

“He was touch and go for a bit there but he pulled though Captain. We managed to save his vision in the eye where he got clawed and stopped his leaky lung and stitch up the bleeding. The boy lost a lot of blood. But he's alive.”

Yondu sighed.

A great weight felt like it had been lifted from him  “can I see him? He managed.

 Doc nodded “Yes but be gentle. Talk to him,. Keep him company. Bring the boy too. I have no doubt how he looks is how you feel.”

 Yondu nodded “when will he wake?”

“That's up to him. But if he knows someone is waiting it may help. Give him something to live for.”

“Thanks Doc I-”

Doc cut him off “Captain it's my job, you gave me a place among the stars. The least I can do is save the best damn first mate you're ever gonna have.”

 

Yondu gave him a toothy grin and a pat on the shoulder as he went into the room.

 Kraglin was hooked up to several machines. He had more tubes than Yondu was frankly comfortable with in him,  his first mate looked pale and sickly, his skin ashen in comparison to the white bandages wrapped around his head wound; his threadbare blanket revealed more bandaging down his abdomen.The room was quiet except for the steady beeping of his heart.

 

Yondu gave a heavy sigh as he fell into the chair by his first mate’s  side, his blue hand lacing with Kraglin’s. It was cold to the touch 

 “Hiya boy” he managed. “Ya gave us quite the scare for a minute there.”

No response.

Yondu sat in silence scratching his head in frustration.He hated to see his men injured like this. 

Especially when it was his fault.

 “You stupid son of a bitch. You stupid selfish son of a bitch.”He berated himself aloud “ you just had to go and fight the Kree, had to gloat prove you’re better, what does it get you?”

 

“This.” This he indicates to Kraglin’s still form “is what I get”. He sighed his hand gripping Kraglin’s a little harder.

“I'm sorry Krags. I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I-” he broke off. Eyes stuck on the floor

“I'm not good at apologies Alright? They don't come easy for me shit.” he spat “I just need you to know..there's noone I’d  rather have by my side than you. I chose you as my first mate cause not only are you a good fighter but I can trust you Kraglin. Truly, your loyalty it's one of the last good things I have-” He squeezed his first mates hand and told him the things he knew he couldn't while he was awake.

What he didn't see was a small figure watching from behind the door.

 

Yondu froze when he felt another presence in the room“Quill if that's you, you can come out now.”

 

There was silence. And then the littlest Ravager emerged tugging with him his favourite blanket and his walkman.

He stood stiffly. Standing his ground in front of his Captain. “I wanted to see Kraglin” he muttered “I thought he’d be lonely so I was gonna play him some music.”

 

Yondu stared at his defiant little Terran and couldn't help but smile. He just wanted to be by his friend, how could he fault that?

“Come here boy, come keep me company.” He pat his knee and Peter blinked in surprise. These  moments of affection were rare-few and far between… but Peter thrived when they happened.

 

He hesitated a moment longer

“Come on boy it's gonna get cold this offer ain't gonna be here forever” he teased. Peter made up his mind as he approached and Yondu lifted him into his lap, positioning him to rest against his chest and giving him a clear image of Kraglin. Yondu spread the blanket over the boys legs as

Peter looked at the first mate with sad saucer wide eyes.

 

“He looks - He looks..” And finally those tears he had tried to hide from Yondu emerged. They ran down his face where he stubbornly wiped them away. He had been close to losing another person- he had almost lost Kraglin.

Yondu pat him gently.

“Ah Quill there's no need for tears. Kraglin is just restin. He will pull through he's a tough mother fucker.”

Peter nodded as he reached over to stroke his small hand across Kraglin’s. He ran his fingers over swollen knuckles and scarred finger tips as though willing him awake with his touch.

 

“Soon enough he'll be on his feet and stealin’ your walkman kid.  He also said you promised to finish somer story? Appreciate this downtime.”

 

Peter nodded as he leaned back further into Yondu’s comfort. “It was a batman comic, from Terra I was showing him.”Peter was silent a moment before adding“I thought he was gonna be gone forever” he muttered quietly into Yondu’s jacket. Yondu stroked his feather soft hair in a soothing gesture.

“Me too pup, me too” he muttered.

Kraglin jerked slightly at his words  and Yondu thought for a moment he was waking up, but he saw the boy was simply  stirring as he was wracked by both shivers and sweats, he was having a bad dream-

“There , there Krags you're ok” the Captain lay a cool  blue hand on his first mate’s  brow and the xandarian all but sank into his touch with relief.

 

“How about a little music hmm?” Yondu removed the Yaka Arrow and Peter watched as Yondu whistled a high cheery tune that Peter swore was David Bowie. The arrow danced and swooped creating patterns in the air before them as Peter happily clapped his hands as the arrow flitted to and fro. Slowly he could feel Peter untense as he made himself comfortable against Yondu’s chest.

Yondu shifted till he  was comfortable and laced his fingers with Kraglin’s once more. He slowly watched as Peter began to drift off in his lap; and the Captain found the exhaustion of the day catching up with him.  Soon Yondu had drifted to sleep his hand. Laced with Kraglin’s for comfort

 

Xxxx

Kraglin had no idea where he was.

He felt fuzzy as if swimming through molasses.

_ Collect your thoughts _ he told himself.

_ What was the last thing you remember? _

He remembered…

The heist…

The bar..

Running away from the Kree .

Yondu’s smile as they dodged an attack.

That dead end and being held in the Kree’s claws

And then a blinding pain..

He couldn't remember anything beyond that.

He came to a realization he had left his captain alone.

_ No.. No I- _

_ Yondu.. _

 

With a startled gasp his eyes snapped open and he was assaulted by blinding light. He groaned as he realized he was staring at a bleached white ceiling.

Were they captured?

Where was Yondu? Where was his-

“C-cap’n” he managed his voice crackling and weak even to his ears.

“Cap-”

He tried to sit up but a hand came down on his shoulder.“Easy boy, you’re safe” a voice muttered off to his side.

“ What-who-”

“It's Doc boy, ya think you’d recognize me  judgin’ by all the the times I'd patched ya up.”

Kraglin huffed as he finally realized he could only see out of one eye.

“Wha-” He lifted a shaking hand to the dressing but Doc’s purple hand came into view 

“Don't touch boy you're still healing. It was close. You're gonna have a nasty scar.”

 

Kraglin hand dropped back, exhausted.

“Where- is “he managed.

“Your Captain? “Hasn't left your side boy” he nodded to his left  and Kraglin had to jerkily turn his head.

There at his side sat  Yondu, hand laced in his fast asleep with Peter tucked into his chest.

Kraglin felt his heart swell with pride as he squeezed his Captain’s hand as hard as he could.

Yondu’s senses were the sharpest of anyone he knew and the slightest touch had the Centaurian jolting awake, the boy in his lap awaking too.Yondu looked around his gaze ending on Kraglin’s.

 “Krags?” He managed

“Hi  C-cap’n” came his first mate’s voice.

It was sweet music to Yondu’s ears.

 “Kraglin” Yondu managed he clutched his first mate’s hand harder who in turn  responded with a crooked smile.

 

Peter who was still wiping the sleep from his eyes seemed to finally register what was happening

“Kraglin!” he shouted almost launching himself at the Xandarian. - Yondu had to hold him back

 

“Hiya Pete” he managed as the little boy wiggled in Yondu's lap to make some physical contact with him, his little hand finally wrapping around a finger.

 

“Miss me?”

 Peter nodded frantically.

Yondu held the squirming boy as he told Kraglin all the things they were gonna do when he was better.

Doc who had been watching over them suddenly cut in “All right boy let's leave your Captain alone to have a word with your first mate. But make it quick he needs his rest.;”

 

Purple hands scooped up Peter and excused themselves, before either man could say a thing- leaving Kraglin and his Captain alone.

The silence was deafening as both men kept glancing at each other and away. Only breaking for Kraglin to ask his Captain to help him have a sip of water.

 

Kraglin noticed his captain looked unsettled, sensitive .

“Cap’n I-” Kraglin began “I'm sorry fir leavin ya alone- for jumpin Into danger without your say so I-”

“Boy is that what ya really think? That you're the same as every fucking person on this ship?” Yondu snapped before Xandarian could finish.

 Kraglin was stunned “ Cap’n I-”

“ No listen.”

Kraglin went quiet.

“You ain't my first mate for nothing Obfonteri. I picked ya because you ain't like them. You can lead. You know what it takes to be a Captain and I need someone like you by my side, on my side when nobody else will be. Boy I-”

He paused “I trust you, I need you. And you scared the bejesus outta me back there. I thought I'd-”

Kraglin was stunned by his Captains passionate words; he had never heard him speak of anyone like this.

 

“I'm not go in anywhere Cap'n” Kraglin  managed, his throat suddenly tight. No one had ever cares about him this way.

“See to it ya don’t.” Yondu muttered  looking relieved he didn't have to finish wording his complex emotions.“ Oh and Kraglin-”

“Yeah Cap’n?”

“Pull a stunt Like that again and you're going to wish. You were dead”

 

“Aye captain.” Kraglin managed. He thought that was all he was going to get out of his Captain  when he was thrown for a loop - Yondu’s hand found the back of his head and brought their foreheads together.

Yondu was surprisingly gentle as he avoided his injury he closed his eyes and Kraglin did too. There were so many unsaid things passing between them- Maybe how they truly felt as Yondu all But purred a low content hum in a Centaurian that Kraglin had rarely heard; it was a pleasant buzz that soothed the soul and held their story- their song. Things that were, things yet to come.- so many things that didn’t need to be said. He opened his eyes. And saw the look of peace on his Captain’s face and drank in all the details.Pleased to be back.

 

Xxx

Yondu had spent the days that followed returning to his Captain duties but setting time aside to check in on his first mate. More often than not, he found his little Terran perched on the bed careful to avoid the first mate and his ailing body. Yondu had to hold back an immense smile as he watched Peter delicately wrap his precious earphones around his first mate and press play on his little music player and sit back and watch his reaction.

Later he found the boy tucked into his side his hand wrapped in Kraglin’s, when Yondu asked him why he simply shrugged and said “ he was lonely, I didn't want him to think no one was looking out for him.”

Yondu couldn’t argue with that.

The  days passed slowly, Kraglin  healed - Peter was  his  guard  dog,  hardly  leaving his side,  and being his sole form  of entertainment,  he  virtually  turned  Kraglin’s bed into a fort brining any  meager possessions to the  first mate,  whether  cards,  a data pad to watch  videos or when Yondu did  pry  him away from the Xandarian- he  brought back any  trinkets  he had stolen presenting one eagerly to Kraglin.  The  Xandarian went from being solely  reliant on the Doc to sitting up and  eventually under Yondu’s  watchful he  took shaking steps with Peter there to catch him if he needed it.

The bandages  came off- Doc was right as Kraglin was left with a hard scab that soon turned into fresh rosy scars that ran down one side of his face. They did give his first mate a certain sense of menace that he didn’t have before but Yondu told him it stood as a testament that no one could fuck around with him. Kraglin seemed  satisfied with that answer.

 

Crossing the room  and walking in general by himself -left the  first mate winded, gasping for breath but  very much alive. When he was at last cleared to leave the med bay Yondu  gave  him a  toothy grin, as he pat his first mate on the shoulder and brought their  foreheads  together again; the low Centaurian  hum a constant for  him these  days - some unspoken thing.

 

xXxx

A Captain is nothing without his crew, was one of the rare things from Stakar  that Yondu had  taken to heart. In this moment as the crew waited patiently for the first mate to make his way onto the deck he knew it to be true.

The door opened and Kraglin  walked out, a slight limp to his stance but he held his head high. The other ravagers greeted him with  their signature  chest  thump greeting and shouts  as Kraglin made his way to his seat by his captain’s side.

Peter and Yondu stood by  as he came up to his rightful position, taking in the sight of a seat he had been absent from for quite a while. He was silent as he looked it over. It was covered in crumbs he noted.

“Who the hell has been sittin’ in my chair?” he muttered.

All eyes turned to the  small Terran who ducked behind the Captain’s leg.

Yondu glanced down a grimace on his face “ boy you know damn well you still ain’t too big to eat.” he muttered.

The Ravagers burst into boisterous laughter

Peter ducked further into his back as Tullk helped Kraglin take a seat.

Kraglin sighed as he eased himself in and glanced at his crewmates. His gaze lingering on Peter and Yondu the longest.

He knew without  a doubt there was nowhere else he was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> have an idea you'd like to see me write?  
> come see me at life-on-the-geek-side on tumblr


End file.
